


That Lonely Man

by thatpeculiarpenguin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cute, Gen, Poetry, Sad, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpeculiarpenguin/pseuds/thatpeculiarpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nice little poem I thought up about Doctor Who in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Lonely Man

There once was a lonely man....  
Who lived in a big blue box....  
He traveled around the universe....  
Watching the clock go tick-tock....  
He ran away from home....  
Took his granddaughter too....  
But eventually she left him....  
And everyone else did too....  
So if you ever see....  
A big blue box....  
You march up to those big doors....  
And give them four loud knocks....


End file.
